fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
A Dream Worth Keeping (May and Donald Duck version)
A DREAM WORTH KEEPING Performed by: Veronica Taylor (May) Later in the afternoon, May and Donald Duck had put on their swimwear. And now, they were standing on top of a tall rock near the waterfall cave. May was wearing a reddish-pink two-piece swimsuit with a bow on the front and two bows on each side. Donald was wearing nothing but his birthday suit (since he's a duck, he doesn't wear clothes). Donald was the first to grab a rope and swung in the entrance to the cave as he shouted, "Tally ho!" And he plopped in the water. May giggled to see her boyfriend be first in the water and grabbed a rope and swung in the entrance before plopping in the water herself. Donald, who had popped his head up out of the water, saw that and held his breath as he dove his whole body back in the water. This time, he saw May ride on a platypus, holding it by the tail. Donald swam to where May was going, only to get pushed by the platypus's bill. The human girl and the duck swam up to the surface of the water. Any time you want to be right here Just imagine me And all this will appear You can keep this moment all your life Forever near "Come on, May." said Donald, as they swam out of the water and onto the rocky land in the cave. A dream worth keeping Donald led May to a cauldron-like rock with clear water that changes color. Donald dipped his fingertips into the water, and it turned blue. May did the same, but it turned red. When you're feeling lost I'll be your star Using his magic, the male duck whirled his hand around the water, forming a bubble, and threw it to May. She tried to catch the bubble, but it landed on her head, soaking her completely. "Oops! Sorry." Donald said, and he ran off, leaving May wet and embarrassed. Just reach out and touch me No matter where you are The human girl saw that Donald was flying through a rainbow, changing colors as he pleased. So she joined him. She also changed colors as she flew through the rainbow. In a world where precious things Are disappearing overnight Just keep my star in sight I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just a day As they flew out of the rainbow, they realized they were different colors - Donald was blue, and May was red. The two looked at each other and giggled before diving into the pool and changing back to their original colors. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping Don't let it fade away Donald wanted to make music with water by hopping/walking on it. May hopped/walked next to him, and the water changed color while musical sounds were heard. Maybe you'll be in some distant land Feeling all alone but I'll be close at hand And every time you see a rainbow Paint the sky behind the rain You'll be here again But as they hopped/walked over the water, May suddenly splashed! Donald stopped hopping/walking and saw that. So he dove into the water and swept her up in his arms. But he disappeared and made her splash in the water again. I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just a day May didn't know where he could have gone. Suddenly, she heard Donald whistling for her. She turned her head and saw him on the other side of the cave. Then she swam there and caught up with him. The two smiled passionately as they looked through each other's eyes. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping So don't let it fade away Donald lifted May up out of the water with his magic, and they held hands. May almost slipped, but Donald caught her by the wrists just in time before she could plop down again. They looked at each other for a long time. Then they kissed each other's beaks/lips passionately. Someday, you might be thinking That life has passed you by Spirits might be sinking With hope and sure supply That's the reason why That's the reason WHYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! We've found a dream worth keeping As long as it will stay As the sun was beginning to set, Donald and May swam out of the waterfall cave and into Mermaid Lagoon, where the mermaids were bathing and grooming. Even when you see the darkness come cleaning A dream worth keeping Will never fade away Donald and May stayed in the lagoon, arms wrapped around each other, as they watched the sun go down. "Oh, Donald, what a lovely night!" May said, "I wish it would never end." "Me too, May." Donald said. "This has never been like this at home." May added. "Well, I'm glad you like swimming in Neverland." Donald said. May paused for a moment and said, "It's a shame Mickey and Goofy had to miss out." "Nah!" Donald said, waving off what she just said, "They just don't know Neverland. And they don't know what's here, either." Then Donald and May remained in the water as they watched the mermaids continue bathing and grooming. Category:Girlfriend and Boyfriend Relationship